A Sudden Case of Madness
by NomiWanKenobi
Summary: There's a crack in the ceiling of the TARDIS. But its not your average end of the world crack. But it is your average crack that could kill Amy, Rory and The Doctor. Please read and review. I'm rubbish at  summaries. Feedback on scripts would be loved.


**A Sudden Case of Madness**

Scene 1

In the TARDIS. AMY, RORY and THE DOCTOR are all lay around on the TARDIS floor. Silence. All peacefully resting apart from RORY who seems uncomfortable in the silence.

RORY:...There's a crack in the ceiling.

AMY and THE DOCTOR look at RORY annoyed.

THE DOCTOR: Rory. If there was a crack in the ceiling we'd all be sucked into oblivion. Strangled by the arms of the Polion and eventually eaten by the Yjin...there's no crack in the ceiling.

The silence resumed again. RORY still looks uncomfortable.

RORY: Then what's that?

RORY points up to the ceiling where there's a small opening in the ceiling.

THE DOCTOR: Ah.

THE DOCTOR still lay down for a moment before he's up on his feet. Leaping and bounding around. Stabbing at buttons on the console, a large platform flies down from the ceiling. THE DOCTOR hops onto the platform and zooms upwards. Till he's up close to the ceiling. Pulls out a magnifying glass and holds it to the crack.

THE DOCTOR: Well I hate to say it, but you're right Rory. There is indeed a crack in my ceiling. But why aren't we...well dead?

RORY: Erm. I dunno.

THE DOCTOR: And another thing...

THE DOCTOR leaps down next to RORY so that AMY is behind them.

THE DOCTOR: ...Amy's been very quiet...

Both RORY and THE DOCTOR turn around to see AMY lying across the floor. Her eyes closed. RORY runs over and shakes her.

RORY: Amy! Amy!

AMY doesn't stir.

THE DOCTOR: Okay don't panic. Don't panic. Actually do panic. There is something very not good about this. Very very not good and...it starts with that crack. Why is it always cracks? I mean seriously? So Rory the question is...what is that crack? Whats it doing? And that Rory is why...

THE DOCTOR spins around to find RORY on the floor unconscious.

THE DOCTOR: Always them. Always the stupid companions. For pete's sake. Yep thats right I always get left on my own to solve everything. Actually no wait...hey this is new...I'm passing out...Alright! Yeah! This is cool!

THE DOCTOR falls unconscious on the floor. Camera shot slowly pulls back and shows the 3 of them unconscious on the floor. And then...THE DOCTOR's eyes snap open. He's looking around. He sits up looking puzzled and looking at the other two. AMY is inside THE DOCTOR's body.

AMY: Doctor! Rory! _AMY sees her body on the floor still ._DOCTORRRRR! RORRRYYYY!

RORY sits up quickly. Alert awake. He jumps to his feet. Glances at AMY's body on the floor. And then glances round to see AMY in THE DOCTOR's body stood up. THE DOCTOR is in RORY's body.

THE DOCTOR: Hello errrmm...me? Ohhh no, aw come on no. No no no no no.

AMY: Rory?

THE DOCTOR: Yep that confirms my suspicions. Hi Amy! I'm in your husbands bady aren't I? You've very carelessly stolen mine. _Cranes round to look at the ceiling. Shout up. _THANKYOOU VERY MU- oh no hang on. The crack, where is it? Where's the crack? Amy, Amy, Amy look for the crack. Look.

RORY in AMY's body sits up. Looks at the other two. Looks at his chest.

RORY: Hi...erm...this is new.

THE DOCTOR: Shush Rory. Trying to think. Think, think, think . Crack in the ceiling. We all pass out. On the floor. The old switch-a-roo and..its gone. Why?

AMY: The Glidgic!

THE DOCTOR spins around to look at Amy.

THE DOCTOR: What?

AMY: Its the Glidgic duh. All it needs is to embed itself in the brain of one of us and then BAM. That person see's the crack. He can see it right infront of him. Believes its there...but its not. The certainty of that crack spreads to everyone an bam. Their minds are on the same level. The Gidgic can hop inside all of our minds and mess everything up. Taa daa.

AMY looks faint and her knees buckle, before RORY in AMY's body runs over and holds her.

RORY: Can I just state how uncomfortable this is. This is Amy...in your body.

THE DOCTOR: Very well worked out there. Too slow though. Already noticed that. But hang on...hang on. Ah. Oh no. Amy is in my body. She has my mind, my everything...Amy, Amy, Amy! Amy is a timelord!

RORY: But hold on. How come your not acting like me and I'm not acting like Amy?

THE DOCTOR: But you are. You would never, never, neeverrr ask those questions Rory. That's Amy's mind coming through. We're all living in each others body, but eventually our minds will just be overridden with the person whose body it is. We'll never switch bodies back. We'll just...die and then mindless clones will live on.


End file.
